1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to transmitting data using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in a visible light communication (VLC) channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
VLC is an emerging technology in which light emitters transmit information wirelessly, using the visible light spectrum. VLC enables the interaction of consumer products such as toys and fashion in an efficient and low-cost manner. By applying VLC, devices can communicate with each other or with displays, light bulbs, camera sensors, projectors, and many other ambient light sources.
VLC is a potential low-power, low-cost alternative to traditional short-range wireless RF communications. Electronic emitters of visible light are omnipresent in a variety of applications such as televisions, displays, status indicators, and user interfaces on consumer electronic devices. In many cases, LEDs have become the preferred light source for VLC because of their low cost, low energy consumptions, and small size. LEDs can control the intensity at a frequency that is orders of magnitude higher than conventional light emitting devices. By varying the intensity of the LED light source, data messages can be communicated through visible light to a receiver that is sensitive to light.